


During the Storm

by frillions



Series: The Hunter and The King of Hell [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley discovers feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, From Sex to Love, Gender-neutral Reader, Love Confessions, Mentions of Sex, Other, hunter reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frillions/pseuds/frillions
Summary: Hooking up with Crowley has been easy and fun. You want more, but don't fool yourself into thinking you'll get it.Meanwhile, the King of Hell himself has been struggling to come to terms with new feelings and decides it's finally time to let you know.





	During the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural or Crowley fic, so naturally every time I came to post it I just ended up editing it for an hour and closing the document again.
> 
> I hope Crowley is in character given the situation I've put him in here, and that it's an enjoyable, hopefully comforting, read.

Entering your cabin, you shed your soaked jacket by the door. It was a nice change of scenery from your usual motel pitstop, self-contained and cosy with some extra features, but cold and out-dated nonetheless. The weather however, wasn’t working in it’s favour.

Rain battered against the window as you looked out onto acres of mountainous forest beyond the dully-lit parking lot. Exhausted from tying up loose ends from this hunt, which was finally over, here you still were. Hoping to get some decent enough sleep to start all over again in the morning.

Lightning struck in the distance as feint rumbles of thunder had begun to roll closer. Shutting the blinds on the disappointingly wet view, you turned to look at the empty little fireplace, which would have been a godsend for your cold bones, if this place actually provided fire wood.

"Now, that just won’t do will it?"

The deep voice from by the door startled you for a second, until you turned to see Crowley, looking as smug and handsome as ever. He pointed to the fireplace and turning back you saw a crackling fire spring to life. The heat instantly began working on your cold bones.

He smirked, “I was in town and I thought—”

“Oh, sure, you were just ‘in town’,” you cut him off.

“Okay, okay,” he held his hands up in mock surrender, “I _wasn’t_ in town, and I thought you might fancy some good company, and a nice quiet evening. Besides, I could use the same myself.”

He looked unusually awkward as he awaited your response, but you had very little to offer him after the week you’d had.

“Can I help, Crowley?” You asked plainly. There was only ever one reason Crowley showed up during any of your hunts.

“Oh, I don’t know. I’m bored of playing with Moose and Squirrel, and Hell right now is… well, it’s hell to be quite honest.” 

“So you thought you’d stop by for a quick—”

“Now, you don’t have to be quite so unceremonious about it do you, darling? You sound as though you’ve not been enjoying yourself with me. And I _know_ that’s not true.” Crowley moved closer to you and all but hummed in your ear after he spoke.

“I mean,” he continued, tucking your hair behind your ear, “I hope that’s not the only aspect of our relationship. I might be a demon, but I have other needs too, you know?” 

He looked you in the eye with what you could have sworn was a hopeful gaze. 

Whatever was going on right now, you didn’t like it. You’d fantasised tor months that Crowley would one day come to sweep you off your feet, make you his queen. But, you were very well aware that in reality, it could never happen. 

Every time he showed up, you relished his company, but then came a sharp dose of reality when he vanished, leaving you wishing that part never had to happen.

Crowley continued, never one to pause for breath. “Well, get yourself into that bath I prepared while you were out, and let the cold out of your bones. I’ll still be here when you're done.”

“You’ve been in here while I was out?” You quickly glanced around the room, half concerned, half curious.

“Trust me, I’m a demon,” he retorted with his trademark smirk.

You couldn't help but laugh out loud at that. Crowley was clearly irritated at your response. It looked adorable on him.

“Look, if you’re not going to take that bath, l will. I’m not wasting a whole dose of my bespoke bath blend if you’re going to be all prickly about it.”

“Bespoke… bath blend…” you replied trying not to laugh again. It was such an incredibly Crowley thing to have bath bubbles made specifically for him.

“What? You think it’s easy running Hell? It’ll take all of your stresses away, pet. Promise,” he winked.

You took a second to think this through and realised your body was so tense you were clenching your jaw, you were still wet and shivering, and you felt as though you could sleep for a week. Maybe a bath and a little distraction from a charming and handsome demon wouldn’t be so bad for you after all, even if his part in it was suspicious at best.

“Okay. You had better behave yourself while I’m in there,” you warned him half jokingly with a wagging finger as you slipped into the tiny bathroom.

Sliding into the warm water, you could immediately feel the cold melting away from your bones, and the tension slipping from your muscles. Whatever was in this stuff, it was working wonders already.

The rain still crashed against the windows, but the sound created a soothing atmosphere now you were warm, covered in bubbles and shimmering water, and inhaling warm scents of honey and something intoxicatingly Crowley. It smelled just like him, minus the scotch you so often tasted on him.

You tipped your head back to rest on the edge of the tub and couldn’t help but begin to daydream that Crowley was here because he had taken a liking to you. You knew better than to believe that. No matter how you felt, you knew hooking up with him was probably the closest you’d ever get to him. Well, that and sharing his bespoke bath blend apparently.

—————

Outside the bathroom, Crowley was trying to stop himself from pacing. Never the fidgety type, he felt like he had to do _something_ because he didn’t have a clue what to actually do about this whole situation.

Strong feelings in general were so new to him. Sure he had to admit in private he would feel, but never for long enough that it would affect him. He always managed to rise above it or use it to his advantage somehow. But not this.

He couldn’t be sure that telling you how he feels about you would work in his favour. As with everything, he simply had to consider this from all angles. Reflecting on the pro’s and con’s list he wrote only yesterday, when he should have been proofreading a contract, didn’t really help. All the pro’s seemed like the sickly diary of a loved-up teenager and the con’s weren’t anything he couldn’t deal with.

He just wanted to be around you all the time. He had considered never coming back, but in all honesty, he couldn’t keep away.

He scolded himself for ever letting it get to this point. He was here, in your room, being as pleasant as he could ever remember being for more than five minutes. 

Realistically, Crowley knew it was tonight or never after his awkward entrance.

—————

You were startled from your daydream by a quiet tapping on the bathroom door.

“May I come in?” You heard Crowley almost whisper.

“Hold on —” You quickly covered your body up with the bubbles, and signalled him in. Despite him having seen you plenty of times, this particular, unusual, situation just seemed to intimate.

He shuffled in and sat on the closed toilet seat behind you. 

“May I?” He asked in a gentle voice as his fingertips brushed your hair away from the back of your neck, and you nodded in agreement.

Crowley’s thick fingers began to knead into your tender muscles, earning a hum of approval from you. Although you couldn’t see him right now, you could feel the smirk radiating from him.

He spoke in a low voice, right by your ear, “It’s alright, love, you know how I like to hear you’re enjoying yourself.”

He firmly dug his fingers in again, causing you to moan quite audibly. Running the palms of his hands softly over your neck and shoulders, he stopped abruptly, getting up to leave the bathroom. He left you wanting more, as always.

You dried off in a sleepy, relaxed daze, not daring to continue your daydreaming for fear of getting hurt. You slipped into the soft robe that came with you on every hunt. You buried your face in it for a minute. It felt like home.

Wandering back out into the main room, your eyes were instantly drawn back to the fireplace. There, Crowley sat on the floor, propped up on an array of scatter cushions, his legs tucked to the side, with a blanket draped around his shoulders, and another blanket folded neatly beside him. 

His Armani suit had been replaced with a pair of black, red pin-striped pyjamas. Probably also Armani, you thought to yourself, sighing at how cute he looked. You felt like you were being let in on a rare vulnerable moment. 

Smiling, you wondered how many others had been allowed to see the King of Hell wrapped up like a burrito in his PJs.

“I can only assume you enjoyed the bath, love,” he greeted you simply, turning to invite you over to where he was relaxing.

Taking a seat by him on the floor and pulling the extra blanket up over your shoulders, Crowley swiftly wrapped an arm around you, pulling you to his chest. He really was as soft and cuddly as you’d imagined.

“So, what do you fancy? How about a film by the fire, and the early night I’m sensing you need? I brought your favourite — film I mean, not just me, being your favourite demon of course,” he teased.

“You know what, I just want exactly this,” you gestured toward Crowley and then the fire. “I don’t get what’s going on with you, Crowley, but I must say, I’m surprisingly enjoying just being with you.”

“There’s a backhanded compliment if I ever did hear one,” Crowley chuckled.

“Anyway, what makes you think you’re my favourite?” You asked, trying not to get your hopes up that you were maybe his favourite too.

Waiting for an answer, you looked up at him, and for a split second you felt as though if this were a romcom, now would be the exact moment you would kiss.

“You have any other favourite demons?” Crowleys eyes roamed down to your lips and back up to your eyes, where his gaze lingered for only a second more before he leaned into you.

You shifted up to meet his soft lips, the gentle pressure both soothing and intoxicating. He moved slowly, teasing his tongue over your bottom lip briefly before his tongue met with yours, heavy and passionate. This was far from the usual snatches of teeth and lips and tongue that usually constituted kissing between lust-filled moans of each others name.

The spark of your first slow kiss together lit up every nerve in your body, tingling through you and eventually subsiding in your butterfly-filled stomach.

Your blanket fell to the floor as Crowley’s hand slid from your shoulder to cup the back of your head, tenderly stroking your hair as he pulled away from your lips, resting his forehead against yours. It had all happened so quickly, and yet seemed to have lasted a lifetime.

“Tell me who these other favourite demons are, and I’ll have them taken care of,” he whispered gruffly, cupping your cheek.

Your hand came up to rest on his as you softly laughed together. This was beginning to become the stuff your dreams were made of; the softer side of Crowley that you never truly knew he had, and a closeness you’d never experienced with him before now.

He went quiet then, not moving from you. Since he usually couldn’t shut his mouth for more than a second, a quiet Crowley surely couldn’t be a good thing.

“Crowley?” You whispered.

“I have to come clean, love,” he started, moving away from you. The butterflies in your stomach began to turn to nausea as you berated yourself for being taken away in the moment, but maintained some hope that whatever he had to say wasn’t going to be disappointing.

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to say to you for weeks. The time’s never been right. I’ve not been sure…” He sounded almost nervous to go on. It was so out of character, you began to worry.

“I’m right here,” you shrugged encouragingly, “try me.”

“There’s a reason I’m here, and it's not because I’m bored with Moose and Squirrel. Well, I am, as it happens, but it’s nothing to do with this. Dean’s—” 

He started to deflect, but if you had to listen to him complain about Dean one more time… It was bad enough when Crowley showed up whinging about Dean in the middle of the night, when he follows it up by saying he needs you and then leaves as soon as he gets what he wants. But you _really_ didn’t have time for his complaining now.

“Crowley, please, what is it?”

He clenched his jaw, turning away from you as he blurted, almost angrily, “I like you, okay? I bloody love you actually.”

Silence filled the room. The storm outside seemed to come to a standstill, as did everything in your world. Replaying the words Crowley just spoke in your head, you felt so many different things at once, you thought you might explode. 

If he was being honest you had so many questions, but if he was playing some sort of game you needed him out of your life stat. You couldn’t take this anymore.

You managed to pull yourself together enough to speak. “Crowley… if you’re joking around here, I—”

“Joking? You have no idea how I’ve tried to fight this.” He was on the cusp of either shouting or crying, clutching the blanket to his chest with a tight fist, “I’ve tried and tried, and I’m the King of Hell for gods sake! Yet, every time I see you I think that will be the end of it, just one more careless,reckless night and then I’ll be able to walk away and go back to how it was before— before you! Ifully intended to move on to somebody else to get you out of my head, but every time I left, I just fell deeper and harder into this thing I’ve never fallen into before.”

Tears prickled at your eyes as you dove forward to turn his head toward you and press your lips to his. His tight fist unclenched and he relaxed into you, wanting to believe that everything could be ok now he’s spilled his heart to you.

You had so much you wanted to say it was overwhelming, but you needed to say something before he regretted opening up to you and disappeared.

Running your fingers through his hair, you stayed close to him. “Crowley, you must already know that I feel exactly the same? How often I’ve dreamt about you, how I’ve wanted you to stay each time you’ve left, how I’ve wanted to be with you, _really_ be with you.” 

You took a deep, composing breath before continuing. “All those times, why didn’t you tell me? I felt so needy, thinking that I’ve been one of many and you’ll never really want me, and all the while it’s been absolutely killing me. I never let you see that because I didn’t want to scare you off, but, Crowley, I care so _so_ much about you. I love you.”

He embraced you as you felt the weight of everything you’d just admitted lift from your shoulders.

“It’s so new to me love,” he said, muffled against your neck, “all this caring nonsense. I couldn’t let my guard down and have you running off to tell the boys now could I? Let them know I have feelings— a weakness. Or, worse, let anyone get to me via you. I want you safe.”

The fact that he wanted you safe for no other reason than he cared about you was what really drove it home that Crowley, the King — no, _your_ King of Hell, was in love.

“It’s okay,” you said, keeping an arm around him as he leaned back onto the throw pillows.

“In honesty, I’ve never felt this from someone else. It’s all very… nice.” He spat the last word as though it tasted sour, despite actually feeling very good about all of this. 

You smiled to yourself thinking that Crowley had returned to his usual self, but with the ‘in love with a human hunter’ upgrade.

“I have so many questions,” you said.

“Me too, darling.”

“Why now?” You asked carefully. That was the main burning question aside from _why me_ , but perhaps you would wait to ask that one.

He paused for a minute, needing to understand it all himself before he could begin to explain it to you. He took you in as you sat before him, lips swollen from kissing and eyes filled with way more than just lust now.

“When we hooked up, the first time, after I left I felt… weird. I was finding myself wanting you more and more, but not in a way I’d ever experienced. This intoxicating thing consumed me. The harder I tried to _stop_ feeling, the more I felt,”he looked at you in disbelief, as though he was talking nonsense, “and I started to pine for you. I can’t be seen pining on my throne.”

“You mean you missed me?” You prompted.

“Something like that. Whatever I’m feeling, trust me pet, you’re the only one I’m feeling it for. The only one I’ve ever felt it for. There hasn’t been anyone else since… well, since us. Everything changed so suddenly, I had to do something about it. I just couldn’t stand this any more. Trouble is, I usually know exactly what I need to do to stay one step ahead. But now, with you? I don’t have a clue how to deal with this.”

“You don’t have to stay one step ahead of me, or of us. I’m beside you all the way,” you reassured him, slightly weirded out that you’d just reassured the King of Hell. This whole thing would some getting used to.

Crowley looked at you with a resigned smile, and nodded.

The storm had finally passed, and all was quiet. You sat together for an eternity, holding each other and watching the flames dance in the fireplace.

“So, what now?” You asked eventually, scared to hear the answer.

“I’m hoping you can tell me that,” he answered leaving a delicate kiss on the top of your head.

Tonight, you needed one another’s company, and for tonight, it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope this was a successful first Crowley fic. I have been considering writing a second part to accompany it, of what happens later in the evening...
> 
> And I'll be writing a lot more Crowley in the future!
> 
> If you want to come a scream about Crowley with me over on tumblr, you can find me @frillions


End file.
